Not Everyone Forgets
by Lokis-lover-lady
Summary: SEQUEL TO HIS SAVING GRACE! Amelia has forgiven and forgotten Loki's past. All that matters is their little family they have created. But not everyone feels the same way. Loki has old enemies and they know he is still alive. They seek revenge for what Loki took from them. SEQUEL TO HIS SAVING GRACE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Yay I started the sequel earlier than I thought I would! Enjoy!**

Amelia sat in the soft grass talking to her sisters. She watched Liam teaching Loki and Thor how to play football. She laughed at the intense and concentrated look on their faces. Addy sat in Valerie's lap chattering away while Valerie braided Addy's hair. Alex sat with Tristan as he watched his dad and uncles with intensity. They were just about to try to run a play for the first time when Tristan shot up. He ran straight to them and headed for Loki. Tristan wrapped his arms around Loki's leg. Loki picked him up and threw him in the air. Tristan squealed in delight.

"Again Daddy again."

Loki laughed at his little boy and threw him in the air again. Loki came over to where Amelia was sitting. He was blowing raspberries on Tristan's cheeks which made the little boy laugh all the more. He set Tristan down next to Amelia. She smiled at them.

"Terrible twos what are you gonna do right?" she said.

Loki bent down and kissed her. He placed his hand on her round belly. "Are you ready to have 4 instead of just 2?"

She smiled. "A little too late for cold feet now."

"Brother come on! We must toss this ball and knock each other to the ground." Thor yelled.

Loki went back to the game and Amelia watched Addy and Tristan. They were playing some form of tag. Addy's long 4 year old legs were much faster than Tristan's chubby 2 year old legs and he was getting frustrated. She leaned back and placed her hand on her belly where she could feel her boys kicking. She only had 12 more weeks until the twin boys were born. Wow 3 boys was going to be a lot to handle but she knew Loki was excited about having sons. She was just about to get up and pull Addy and Tristan off of each other when Jane came out. They both got up and ran to her.

"Auntie Jane! Auntie Jane! Can I hold Lily?" Addy bounced up and down.

"Yeah in a minute honey. She just woke up." Jane said.

Jane came and sat down next to Amelia. In her arms she held her and Thor's 3 month old daughter. Addy and Tristan sat down right next to them staring at the baby. Jane looked at the men.

"Are they playing football?" Jane asked.

"Yeah Liam is teaching them how."

Jane laughed. "Oh this should be good."

Valerie and Alex stood up. "Hey Amelia do you care if we go wander around?"

"Yeah sure just make sure you are back for dinner."

They walked off towards the city. Her siblings had been here on Asgard a week and Amelia was loving having them here. Her kids were loving getting to spend time with their aunts and uncle. It was like a little piece of her old home here in her new home. Addy was practically vibrating with anticipation of holding Lily. Jane told her to come and sit in her lap. Addy sat completely still and held out her arms. Jane placed Lily in Addy's arms. Amelia smiled. Addy had always been a great older sister. She remembered the first time Addy held Tristan.

_Loki set Addy down on the bed where Amelia was holding the newborn Tristan. Loki sat down next to Amelia and stroked his son's cheek. _

"_Mom, me ,me, me." Addy said._

"_You what baby girl?" Amelia asked._

"_Me hold baby."_

_Amelia smiled and brought Addy to her lap. "Here Addy hold your arms like this."_

_Addy held out her arms the way that Amelia showed her. Amelia put Tristan in Addy's waiting arms. Amelia put her own arms around Addy's to support them._

"_Hi baby. Me sissy, Addy."_

_Loki and Amelia smiled at each other as Addy talked to Tristan. She was amazed at how still her bouncy 2 year old had become the second that Tristan was placed in her arms. _

Tristan began to fuss because Addy was holding Lily. "Tristan come here. Come sit with mommy."

He scooted over and crawled onto her lap which was getting smaller every day. She took his little hands and put them on her belly. His eyes filled with wonder every time he felt a thud against his hands.

"Are your brothers saying hi to you?"

He nodded his head and placed his face against her belly. "Hello brudders." He said gently tapping her belly.

He squealed in delight when there was a tap back from them. She ran her hands through his back curls. He looked so much like Loki. His hair was getting long but she couldn't bear to cut it off. Her little boy hugged her belly and talked to the babies. She looked up to see Liam slam Loki into the ground. She started to get up when Loki sat up. He was laughing. Amelia smiled. She loved seeing her husband and her brother getting along so well. Amelia looked at the time. She needed to get her kids to take a nap before dinner. She stood up hoisting Tristan onto her hip.

"Loki I'm going to go put them down for their nap."

He jogged over to her. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his hair was mussed. Addy had given Lily back to Jane and she jumped up when Loki came over. She ran over to him and he picked her up in his arms.

"Hi daddy." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her cheek. "Hello princess."

Loki took Amelia's free hand. "I will go with you to put them down."

Amelia and Loki walked hand in hand to their room with their sleepy children.

**Yay adorableness! Reviews please! Let me know what you want to see!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia opened her eyes to the sound of giggling. She sat up and saw that Loki was chasing Addy and Tristan around the room. She sat up and stretched. She didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep at nap time too. She watched as Loki picked up Tristan and slung him over his shoulder. Tristan kicked and screamed while giggling. Addy had stopped running to laugh at Tristan being caught. Her green eyes grew wide when Loki turned towards her. Addy looked towards Amelia and saw that she was awake. She ran towards her.

"Mommy mommy save me save me." She jumped onto the bed.

Amelia pulled Addy into her arms. "Oh no is the tickle monster after you?"

Addy nodded hiding herself under the covers. Loki laughed and stalked towards the bed. Addy was peeking her eyes out the top and she screamed as Loki grew closer to her. He turned Tristan around and put him on his shoulders.

"Uh oh Tristan should we go get mommy and sissy?"

Tristan giggled and clapped his hands. "Yeah yeah."

Amelia pulled Addy onto her lap. "Oh no Addy there are 2 tickle monsters now."

Loki set Tristan down at the end of the bed and pulled up the covers. "Go get Addy."

Tristan giggled and crawled under the covers. Addy screamed when his head popped up next to hers. Tristan giggled and tickled her. Loki sat down next to Amelia and they watched their children tickle each other. Amelia leaned over to them.

"Hey do you know who is the most ticklish?" She pointed to Loki.

Addy and Tristan both displayed the devilish smirk they got from their father. They both jumped on Loki at the same time. Loki let them knock him flat on the bed and tickle him. He closed his eyes and lay still. They stopped and looked at Amelia.

"Uh oh is daddy dead?" Amelia said.

Tristan poked Loki. Nothing happened and nobody moved. Addy and Tristan got really close, looking to see if he would move. Loki snapped his eyes open and grabbed the both of them into his arms. They screamed and squealed in delight. Loki held both of them tight against him and rained kisses down on them. There was a knock at the door. Amelia got up off the bed to go answer it while Loki continued to attack the kids with kisses. Amelia opened the door and Liam was there. Amelia let him in the room.

"Addy, Tristan did you see who is here." She said.

They squirmed out of Loki's arms and ran to their uncle. Liam picked up Tristan and Addy clung to his leg. Amelia was amazed at how taken they were to her siblings after only a week with them. While Tristan was an adventurous and friendly little guy Addy was extremely shy with people she didn't know. This had been the first time she had seen her siblings in person since right after Addy was born. Loki and Amelia didn't think it was safe to go back down to Midgard again and it took a long time for Odin to allow her family to come here. Amelia had been with Loki on Asgard for almost 5 years now and she was still unsure about Odin. Sure he wasn't mean to her and he was good to his grandkids but she still never felt any warm fuzzies from him.

Liam strode across the room to the couch with Addy still attached to his leg. He sat down and she climbed into his lap where Tristan was. Amelia sat down next to Liam as he started to tell them a story about when he and Amelia were kids. Loki stood back and watched them all. He thought about all of the terrible things he had done and how stupid he felt for having done them. He looked at his wife and his children and thought about how lucky he was. He did not deserve a woman so wonderful and kind yet she chose to love him. He looked at his son and his daughter. They were the lights of his life. There was nothing he would not do for them. How different his life had become. He thought about how different it could have been if he had not ran into Amelia that day on the street. He looked up and saw she was looking at him. She could see that he was deep in thought. She knew that look. She held out her hand and he came and took it. He sat on the back of the couch holding her hand while Liam told his story. She leaned her head back against him and he smiled down at her. Loki got that feeling he did every time she looked at him like that. Her love had warmed the Frost Giant in him. He brought her hand up his lips and kissed it. She reached back and put her hand on his thigh giving it a squeeze. 6 years later and they were still crazy about each other.

….

Mimir sat on his icy throne. Bergelmir paced in front of him.

"When can we strike?" he asked.

Mimir was calm. "When the time is right."

"What does that mean? I want his blood now. I want to feel his blood on my hands and I want to see the look on his face when I kill his family in front of him."

Mimir smiled and leaned back. "Do not worry my friend. Prince Loki will feel our wrath soon enough."

….

**Uh oh! Please let me know what you are thinking! Reviews are seriously appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia sat in on the balcony outside her room. The warm breeze blew her hair back from her face. She sighed as the sun warmed her face. She felt Loki come up behind her. He was quiet and sneaky but she always knew when he was near. It was a feeling she got inside. Like electricity going through her veins but instead of hurting it thrilled her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello my love." He said kissing on the top of the head.

She smiled and turned her head. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"Hello handsome."

He kissed her ear and whispered. "Guess what?"

"Hmm?" she said.

"We are all alone." He said smirking as he kissed down her neck.

She sighed. "Wait where are the kids?"

"Your sisters took them to the field to play."

Amelia stopped at looked at him. "You let them take them by themselves?"

Loki smiled. "Of course not. Fandral is with them."

Amelia relaxed again. "Oh okay good."

Loki was incredibly protective of his children as was Amelia. They hardly ever let them out of their sight except for in the company of one of the family or Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Even that did not happen very often. Loki started to kiss down her neck again.

"So as I said my love. We are alone."

Amelia turned and faced him. "Perfect."

Amelia kissed Loki on the lips and pushed him back into their room. She pulled his shirt up over his head and ran his hands down his perfect chest. She slid her hands into Loki's pants and felt his erection waiting for her. She tugged down on the pants and he kicked them off. Loki was naked but Amelia still had her dress on. Loki got a devilish smirk on his face and kneeled down on the floor. He lifted up Amelia's dress and put her foot on his back.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He smirked and disappeared under her dress. Amelia felt the light fabric of her panties tear and saw them drop out from under her dress. Loki lifted her leg and positioned it on his shoulder. He ran his hands up her outer thighs and kissed his way up the inside. Amelia moaned as Loki took his silver tongue and licked across her clit. It took all of her strength to keep her knees from buckling out from under her. He placed a kiss on her clit and one finger slid inside of her.

"Oh Loki." She said sighing.

Loki smiled and inserted 2 more fingers. He kissed and licked her clit pulling his fingers in and out of her. Her large dress covered Loki completely so she could not see what he was doing to her. Her body quivered in anticipation of what he was going to do next. She felt him withdraw his fingers. As quickly as they went they were replaced by his tongue. Amelia moaned rather loud and her knees buckled a little bit. She felt Loki place a hand on her leg to steady her as his tongue moved in and out of her. His tongue continued to lick and suck her and his thumb found its way to her clit. Loki pressed on it and rubbed. Amelia was breathing hard and she knew she wouldn't need much more to send her over the edge.

"Loki." She breathed out.

He laughed low in his throat and it vibrated against her. That last bit was all she needed. Amelia came shattering around Loki. He had to put his free hand on her leg to steady her and hold her up. She came crying out his name and he loved nothing more than the sound of it on her lips. He loved being the one to give her that pleasure. When he was sure Amelia was done he came out from under her dress. Her face was flushed and she was grinning. Loki smiled at her.

"Time to get you out of that dress."

Loki undid the laces in the back of Amelia's dress and let it slip from her body. Her dress had a built in bra so now she was standing naked in front of him. Loki looked at her body. He loved the way pregnancy looked on her. The way it filled out her curves and made her look incredibly sexy. Amelia put her hands on Loki's chest and pushed him back towards the bed. She pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled and sat across his lap straddling him. She lifted up on her knees and slowly lowered herself down onto him. Loki sighed and closed his eyes as his shaft filled her. Amelia put her hands on Loki's shoulders for support and began to rock back and forth on his lap. In this position they were close enough to kiss and Loki leaned forward and kissed her harshly on the lips. Loki wrapped his arms around her back to hold her on him as she rocked harder. Loki started to thrust up into her as she rocked against him driving him farther in her. Amelia moaned as they matched up their thrusts. Loki never got tired of the feeling of her walls clenching around him. Amelia and Loki had a habit of climaxing at the exact same time and this time was no different. Together they felt the buildup and together their release came. Amelia kissed Loki hard, biting down on his lip. Loki released inside of Amelia filling her up with his seed. They continued to thrust until they were both spent. Amelia moved off of Loki and they flopped onto the bed.

Loki lay on his back and Amelia lay on her side next to him. He reached out and placed his hand on her belly. He rubbed circles with his thumb. The babies kicked in response. All of their children had always responded to Loki's touch. It was like they already knew that it was their daddy touching them. Amelia smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Do you want to go see the kids?" he asked.

Amelia nodded her head. They both took a quick shower just to get the sex smell off of them.

They got dressed and started walking hand in hand down the hall. They walked out of the

Palace and towards the field. They were just about to come up over the hill when Loki got a

strange feeling. Even though Amelia didn't use her magic when she was pregnant just for safety

she still had it. They both felt that something was off. Something was terribly wrong. They both

took off in a sprint up over the hill. The sight there made them panic. Valerie and Alex were

unconscious on the ground. A few feet away was Fandral who was bleeding profusely from a

wound in his abdomen. Adina and Tristan were nowhere to be seen. Loki took Amelia's hand

and they ran down the hill as fast as the pregnant Amelia could run. Loki ran to Fandral while Amelia ran to her sisters. They were knocked out cold but Fandral was semi lucid.

Loki shook him. "Fandral stay with me. Where are they? Where are my children?"

Fandral coughed up blood. "They are gone. They took them."

Loki shook him harder to get him to stay awake. "Who? Who took them?"

Fandral coughed again. "Frost Giants." And then he closed his eyes.

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Let me know! Reviews appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the cliffhanger and the delay! My 21****st**** birthday was this weekend so I was very busy!**

Loki put his hand on Fandral's bleeding wound to try and stop it. While he did this he looked all around the field. There was absolutely no sign of his children anywhere. He closed his eyes and he could sense it. He could feel their fear and their pain. He could also feel the presence of the Frost Giants. He looked over at Amelia who was gently trying to wake her sisters up. Amelia shook her sisters, lightly slapping them to wake up. Valeria came to groaning and rubbing her head.

"Ow what the hell?" she said.

Amelia held her by the shoulders. "Val what happened? Where are my children?"

Valerie's eyes widened with clarity. "Oh my god Amelia! Someone took them. There were these horrible blue creatures with red eyes. They were the ugliest things I have ever seen in my life."

Amelia couldn't see Loki's face but she knew that barb hurt. It was then that Alex came around as well. Amelia helped them both sit up.

"Oh my god Fandral." Alex said trying to stand up.

It took Amelia a second but then she was up on her feet helping Valerie and Alex over to Fandral. He was unconscious but Loki had managed to at least slow the bleeding. Loki looked up at them.

"I cannot carry him by myself." He said.

"We can go for help." Valerie said.

"Val are you sure you can make it?" Amelia asked.

"Yes we can go. We will be back as quickly as possible."

Amelia watched her sisters take off over the field and up the hill. It was then that the adrenaline started to run out and her sheer panic set in. She sunk down next to Loki and the tears came flowing.

"Loki my babies. Our babies. They are gone."

Loki wrapped his arms around Amelia, trying not to get blood all over her. "Shh I know I know. But they are alive. I can feel it. We will find them. I promise we will."

Amelia wanted to believe Loki but her mind was racing. She felt her magic start to rise in her and blue sparks started from her fingertips. Loki grabbed her hands and held them.

"No Amelia no. Don't do that." He put his hand on her belly. "We can't risk their lives too."

Amelia's senses came back to her. "I know I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

Loki pulled her tighter to him. He kissed her forehead and held her tight against him. "I know my love I know."

A few minutes later some guards and healers came. They picked up Fandral and started back to the castle with him. Amelia was still sitting on the ground in a daze. Loki touched her arm.

"Amelia, come on. We need to go back to the palace."

She barely registered the fact that Loki was talking. He helped her stand up. The whole walk back to the castle she was silent. If it wasn't for Loki's hand on her back pushing her forward she wasn't sure if she would make it at all. Before she even realized it, they were sitting in the throne room with Odin, Thor, Frigga and the council. She sat silent, stroking her hand over her belly. Her babies. Her babies were in some cold, icy land. She could hear them bantering back and forth about the proper course of action and something inside her snapped. She slammed her hand down on the table and stood up.

"Damn it all of you. Those are my children out there. Your grandchildren." She looked at Odin. "I don't care about any fucking politics or peace treaties. I want my children here in my arms."

Loki looked at Amelia wide eyed. He had only ever seen her that mad once before. "Amelia why don't you sit back down and get off your feet."

Loki's comment only stoked her fire. "Shut up Loki. You are all standing here arguing and they could be hurting our children right now. Loki I did what I had to do to protect our family before and I will do it again. I know we both put violence behind us long ago but today that does not matter. Those fuckers took our babies Loki, took them right out of our home. Are you really going to let politics hold you back from what you know needs done?"

Loki watched her face as she spoke. He could see the faintest hint of blue light emanating from her. Her strength never failed to amaze him. He had long ago put aside his violence to live a life of peace with his family. But as Amelia said, sometimes you had to do what is right for your family. Amelia had killed for Loki before; he knew she had the moment it happened. He turned towards Odin.

"Odin, I am going to Jotunheim." He said.

"And I am going with you." Amelia said.

Loki turned to her. "No you cannot."

She started to protest and he put his finger over her lips. "No Amelia you cannot go. The only way to travel there without being detected is by magic. And there may be a battle waiting there for us." He placed his hands on her large belly. "I cannot risk losing you or these babies."

"You cannot go alone." She said.

"I will go with him." Thor said stepping up beside them.

"Thor I cannot ask you to risk your life. You have a child too now."

Thor took her hand. "Dear sister. Your children are my family. I must do what I can to protect them. I will go with Loki and we will bring your children back to you. I swear."

Amelia wrapped her arms around her brother in law. "Thank you Thor. Thank you so much."

He gently hugged her back. "We will leave first thing in the morning. We will take the night to prepare."

With that the room was dismissed and they all headed to their rooms. Thor went to be with Jane and Lily while Odin and Frigga retired to their own room. Amelia and Loki walked slowly back to their room. The sight of Addy's doll and Tristan's blocks caused Amelia to completely break down. Loki caught her as she swooned and led her to their bed. Loki laid her down and lay down next to her. He covered them up with the blanket and held her close. Amelia could no longer control the tears that flowed from her. Loki stroked her hair and let his own tears out. Amelia held onto Loki for dear life. Their bed felt so empty without little hands and feet kicking and punching them as they rolled around. The room echoed with the sound of Amelia's sobs. She couldn't even imagine what kind of horrors her children were facing right now. Her arms ached to hold them. Her heart felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces. She managed to cry herself into exhaustion. Sleep overtook her even though she did not wish it to.

Loki felt Amelia fall asleep beneath him. He needed to get up because he had work to do. He needed to do some research and needed to prepare himself for what he was about to face. He withdrew from the bed once he was sure she was out for the night. He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked down the hall to the library. Loki was seething all the way to the library. He tried to keep his temper in check around Amelia because he knew how scary he could be when he was angry. He could tell his eyes were red right now and his hands were blue. His boots stomped down the hall. How dare this filth step into his kingdom. How dare they take his children from him. These pathetic creatures did not know who they were dealing with. When Loki is done with them they are going to wish that they were nothing more than a cum stain their fathers left on their mothers bed.

**Hope you enjoyed! I am trying to work through this story but I am having some troubles! Any reviews or ideas you have would be greatly appreciated! I am going to try to be more prompt about updating too I promise! So please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia stood on the rainbow bridge with Loki, Thor, and Jane. Jane held Lily in her arms and it made Amelia's own ache to hold her babies again. Loki kissed her and held her in his arms.

"I promise that I will bring our babies home. I know they are alive and I will bring them back to you." He said cupping his hands on her cheeks.

"Oh Loki I know you will. I love you so much." She said with a tear rolling down her face.

Loki used his thumb to wipe it away. "I love you too. Please take care of yourself while I am away."

"I will." She said wrapping her arms around him.

Loki gave her one last kiss and leaned down to kiss her belly. "Goodbye my love! I will be back before you know it."

Jane held on to Thor as tight as she could. This was the first time he had gone away since Lily was born. Thor held Lily in one arm while his other was wrapped tightly around Jane. He did not want to leave her and Lily but looking at his own daughter he could now imagine what Loki was going through.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Jane said.

"I know but I must go. Loki needs my help and I will not abandon him."

"I know and I love you for that. I just wish…I don't know."

Thor kissed her. "Jane I will return to you I promise. These people must pay for hurting our family and I must go."

"I love you so much."

"And I you." Thor said placing one last kiss on Lily's head and then one on Jane's lips.

Loki and Thor walked to the edge of the bifrost. Jane and Amelia stood back watching them leave. Neither one of the women moved until the men were gone. Jane took Amelia's hand.

"They will bring them back. You know that. There are no better warrior than Loki and Thor." Jane said.

"I know. I just can't imagine what Addy and Tristan are going through right now. They are scared, I know, I can feel it."

Jane patted her hand. "Shh no don't think about that. Loki is on the way. He is going to get them."

They started their walk back to the palace in silence. Amelia couldn't help but feel jealous that Jane was holding her baby when Amelia could not. As much as she did not want to be alone right now she also knew that being around Jane with Lily could also just make it worse.

"I think I'm just going to go and have a lie down." Amelia said to Jane.

"Alright. I will be in my room if you need anything."

Amelia sat in her room by herself. Addy and Tristan's things were scattered all around her. She didn't have the heart to move them. It had been a week since Loki and Thor left and nobody had heard anything from them. They knew it wouldn't be easy to get there and back so quickly but with every hour that passed Amelia got more and more anxious. She hardly slept at night, alone in her bed. During the day she mostly just sat in here or wandered the library. Everywhere she went had a memory of her and Loki with their children and it was all too much to bear sometimes. She lay in bed holding her bump, gently stroking it and trying to keep herself from falling apart.

…

Loki walked along the frozen planet with Thor. They clung to the shadows trying to stay quiet and completely out of sight. Loki used his magic to keep them hidden but they were cautious just in case. He was frustrated at how long it took them to get here. Usually the bifrost was immediate but getting in secretly without detection took longer. Now that they were here Loki was not sure where to begin looking. He had no idea where they could be hiding his children. He closed his eyes and felt. He could sense that they were near and that they were alive. He had that at least and it eased him a bit. But he could also feel that they were afraid and it infuriated him. Sparks started to come from his fingers. Thor laid his hand on Loki's arm.

"Brother what are you doing?"

Loki looked down at his fingers and instantly the sparks stopped. "Sorry. They are close, I can feel it."

…

Amelia stood on her balcony watching the night sky. Nights were hardest for her. Being in that huge bed by herself was not easy. During the day she could pretend that Loki and the children were off doing something in the palace. But at night the reality was all too real. The room was cold and dark without the warm and light of her family. Her sisters and brother had gone home to Earth for safety and the absence of their company was felt too. She felt guilty for not visiting Fandral but she knew the accusation in her eyes would betray her. She knew it was not his fault and she could not blame him but sometimes it was hard not to. She placed her hands on her belly. Her boys were still tonight. They hadn't moved around much since Loki left. She wondered if they could sense it. She closed her eyes and let the warm breeze blow her hair. She imagined the wind was Loki wrapping his arms around her. Her heart ached for his return with their children. She was just about to go inside when large hands wrapped around her arms. She looked down to see large blue hands. She was about to scream when another blue hand came around to cover her mouth. She bit down hard drawing blood and a curse from the owner of the hand. The hand was pulled away and she started to scream when she felt a blow to the back of her head. Her vision went blurry and she felt her legs start to give out. She felt herself falling to the floor. Large rough arms caught her before she hit the ground. She could feel she was losing consciousness. She glanced up to see glowing red eyes before her own eyes closed.

"Oh look Loki's bitch is pregnant. Extra bonus. Bergelmir will love this."

Amelia could no longer hold on and that sentence was the last one she heard before she fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki had his children in his sights. He could see them sitting in the cave not 100 feet from him. Their backs were towards him so they could not see he was coming. From where he was they looked to be unharmed. His arms ached to hold them especially now that they were this close. He and Thor had made quick work of the dozen Frost Giants outside of the cave. There were only 2 inside the cave. They caught sight of Loki and Thor as they smashed the skulls of the last of the giants outside the cave. Loki ran towards them with rage in his heart. These giants had no chance at all. Loki threw his blades and they were gone. The giants both dropped and Loki pulled his knives out as he walked past. He ran to his children who ran to meet him. He dropped to the ground and pulled them into his arms.

"Daddy, I knew you would come." Addy said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And so I did baby girl, and so I did." Loki said.

He let go of them to look them over. They were cold and a bit blue but neither of them looked harmed, though Tristan looked like he would faint at any time. Addy held onto Loki's side while Loki held onto Tristan. Loki manifested cloaks for each of them and wrapped them in them.

"Tristan, my son are you alright?" Loki said looking into his eyes

The 2 year old didn't have any response. He just stared at Loki wide eyed. Loki stroked his son's face. When Thor came up beside him Loki picked Tristan up into his arms.

"Can you take Addy?" he asked Thor.

"Of course dear brother." Thor said lifting the girl into his arms.

Addy seemed better off and more adjusted then Tristan so she was fine with being held by her uncle instead of her father. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight.

"Hello Uncle Thor." She said with a little smile on her face.

"Hello little one." He said kissing the top of her head.

Loki held on tight to Tristan who still seemed incredibly spooked. Loki rubbed his back and rested Tristan's face on his shoulder. The little boy didn't even grip onto Loki back he just laid there limp. This was not his son's personality. Tristan was bright and bubbly, not a shy bone in his body.

"Tristan I've got you. Daddy is here now." Loki said as they began to walk back to where Heimdall would get them.

The boy didn't answer at all. It was really worrying Loki but he hoped maybe the boy just needed time. Once he was back in his mother's arms he would be alright. Amelia always had the caring touch. She was able to soothe her children with her mere presence. He wanted to get their children back into her arms as soon as possible. The mission had taken longer than he had wanted it to and he knew she would be worried. As they were walking back to where Heimdall would pick them up Loki had a nagging thought.

"Thor did this seem too easy to you?" Loki said

"What do you mean Loki?" he asked

"I mean that there were not many guards and they were easy to dispatch. They went through all of the trouble to sneak into Asgard only to not have a trap waiting for us here."

"You are right. I expected there to be more of a fight."

They finally reached where the bifrost would pick them up. There seemed to be no trap here for them either. This really was too easy which made Loki suspicious. Why would they take his children only to make it so easy for him to get them?

"Heimdall we are ready." Thor called out

Loki wrapped his arms tighter around Tristan as they were pulled up into the bifrost. They landed in front of Heimdall. Addy looked around wide eyed. She had never traveled in the bifrost before. Tristan still had not moved at all or even bothered to look up from Loki's shoulder. There was no one there to meet them at the bifrost.

"Heimdall where is everyone?" Thor asked looking around

"Everyone is in the palace my princes. I suggest you both make your way there at once."

Loki didn't even wait to hear what else Heimdall had to say. He took off down the rainbow bridge with Thor following right behind him. Something was wrong, very wrong, he could feel it. He ran as fast as he could to the palace. He burst through the doors where Odin, Frigga and Jane were waiting. Why was Amelia not with them? Frigga came over and took Addy from Thor hugging her tight. She then came over to touch Tristan in Loki's arms.

"Where is Amelia?" Loki said looking around.

Nobody said anything.

"Where is she?" Loki shouted making Addy jump.

Odin stood up. "She has been taken."

…

Amelia opened her eyes to see darkness around her. Cold darkness everywhere. She touched the back of her head and winced. It hurt but there was no blood on her fingers when she looked at them. She looked around the room. It was cold gray stone. She could even see the frost on the walls. There were no windows so there was no light shining in the room. She stood up and went to walk when she realized that her ankles had chains around them. She couldn't move very far away from the center of the room. There was not even a bench for her to sit on. There was only the cold stone floor, which for someone who was 7 months pregnant with twins was not ideal. Her legs and back already hurt from laying there for however long she had been there. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door swung open letting a little bit of light in. She squinted as the light permeated the darkness and a figure came to stand in the door.

"Hello princess how are we feeling today?" the voice said mockingly.

**Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia stood up and tried to act as brave as she could.

"I demand to know why I am here."

The giant laughed and stepped further into the room. As much as she wanted to stand her ground his presence intimidated her and she backed up. She backed up as far as she could before her chains would no longer budge. The giant continued towards her with a snarl on his face. He reached out his hand and ran his finger down her cheek.

"Loki's whore." He said.

"Don't you dare call me that." She said bringing her hand up to strike the giant.

He caught her hand and struck her hard across the face. The blow struck her across the mouth and drew blood. She reached her hand up to wipe it away.

"Do not think I will not strike you again because you are with child." He sneered at her.

If it was only her life in the balance Amelia would have had no problem giving him a piece of her mind but she had to think of her children. Not just the twins inside of her but Addy and Tristan. She didn't know if they were here somewhere as well. She kept her mouth shut but glared at the beast.

"Good whore." He said. "Glad you learned your lesson."

Amelia kept her eyes pinned on him as he left the room. She felt her magic start to surge. She took a deep breath to calm it back down and keep it contained. It was too risky to the babies to use that kind of magic. When she was sure that the giant was gone she sat down. She tried to get as comfortable as she could on the freezing stone ground. She brought her hands up over her mouth to cover her sobs. She would not let them think they had broken her. She would be strong and she would fight but for now the sobs came. She wept and wept for her own life and for the lives of her children. She assumed she was on Jotunheim but there was no way to be sure of that. Had Loki found their children yet? And if he had were they alright? Did he know that Amelia was gone? There were so many questions that Amelia did not have the answer to that it made her head hurt.

…

Loki stared at Odin with Tristan still in his arms.

"What do you mean she has been taken?" he said with his voice getting louder.

Frigga came and took Tristan out of his arms. Tristan laid against his grandmother in the same apathetic way he laid against Loki.

"I'm going to put the children to bed." She said leaving the room with Jane.

Loki fumed. "How was she taken? I want to know everything."

"We do not know how they got in. It seems she was taken from your chambers out on the balcony. No one, not even Heimdall knows how they got in." Odin said.

Loki roared pacing the room. The chair closest to him flew against the wall and burst into flames.

"Brother calm yourself." Thor said putting his hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki brushed him off and stormed out of the room. He headed right for his chambers to see what he could find or feel. He first looked at the doors and windows. Nothing looked broken or tampered with. He didn't even feel any magic or enchantment coming from them. He made his way onto the balcony. He closed his eyes and he could feel Amelia's pain and distress. He opened his eyes and looked at the ground. He put his hand down and when he picked it up there was blood on his hand. It was Amelia's blood. Loki slammed his fist into the wall creating a huge dent. He wanted to find these people. They had taken his life from him and he wanted her back. He would go for her, these people would not win. First he needed to go check on his children. Someone had come into his own bedroom and taken his wife. He would not let them take his children again. He slammed the door behind him and headed for Frigga's room where she had his children.

He opened the door and Frigga shushed him. Addy was sound asleep in the middle of Frigga's bed. Tristan was next to her curled up into himself facing away from her. Frigga was sitting next to Tristan rubbing his back. Loki sat down next to Addy and brushed her hair away from her face. He ran his fingers through her dark brown hair, just like Amelia's. Frigga watched as Loki broke down. His hands were shaking and Frigga came over to him. She put her hands on his hands.

"Loki we will find her." She said.

Loki pulled away from her and slammed his hand down on the table. Addy stirred and he went back to stroke her hair again, instantly lulling her back to sleep.

"They were just a diversion." He said softly.

"What?" Frigga said

He stood up once Addy was deep asleep again. "They took my children as a diversion to distract me. They knew I would leave Amelia behind…leave her unprotected."

Frigga took Loki in her arms. "Loki do not blame yourself. Amelia is strong, she will be alright. We will find her you know that."

He accepted his mother's embrace. "I just hope it will be in time." He said.

…

Amelia sat freezing cold. She rubbed her hands together to try and warm them. Her legs hurt from the cold and from not moving. No matter how hard she tried to sleep, sleep would not come to her. She was too uncomfortable and cold. Her door opened and she moved back. The giant who had come in before was in her doorway again. He threw a blanket at it. It was coarse and dirty but it was warm. He set a plate of food and water in front of her. She looked at him in confusion.

"We cannot have you dying on us." He said shutting the door. "Not yet anyway."

Amelia shuttered at his last sentence. As much as she wanted to defy him by not eating the food she had to eat it for her babies. She choked down the disgusting food and the rancid water. She wrapped the blanket around her. It made her itch but it provided a little bit of reprieve from the cold. She leaned her back against the cold stone wall and closed her eyes. Exhaustion finally overtook her and she fell asleep. It was a restless sleep, full of nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8

Not being with Loki was starting to get to Amelia. It wasn't just that she missed him, it was his Jotun form. His Jotun form and flowers native to Jotunheim were what kept her healthy during her pregnancies. She had been away from Loki for two weeks now. The first week was while she was still in Asgard so she at least had the flowers but now she had been in this room for another week. She was starting to feel the effects of not being cared for. She was underfed and cold. She had a bucket to use for a bathroom but had no way to wash herself. This place was utter hell. Her legs hurt so bad she could hardly move them and her back hurt even worse. Carrying twins in the luxury and care of Asgard had been hard on her back but here on the cold stone was hell. She was in utter agony all the time. She worried for her babies. Addy and Tristan had both been premature and she was nearing that time when both of them had been born. That combined with her health declining made her fear for her babies' lives. She did not want them to be born here in this hellhole, in the cold room. They were safe as long as they stayed inside her. She prayed to the gods that Loki was on his way and that he would be here soon. Her body as well as her spirit couldn't take much more of this room.

…

Loki slammed his fist down on the table in front of him. Odin did not flinch, just continued to stare at Loki.

"Damn it Odin it has been a week and there is still no sign of her." He said

"I know that Loki but even Heimdall cannot see her. We have scoured the 9 realms and there is no sign of Amelia anywhere." Odin replied.

Loki paced back and forth in front of the throne. "Please Odin let me go to Jotunheim again. Let me see if I can find her there."

"No Loki it is too dangerous. They already know that you got in once to get your children and they will be waiting for you to return again. We cannot risk it."

"She is my wife!" Loki yelled, all the furniture around him flying into the walls.

"I know that Loki but my decision is final. Do you wish to leave your children orphans? You cannot go to Jotunheim or any other world. You must wait until we are certain of where she is."

Loki turned and stormed out of the room. He headed down the hall towards Frigga's room where his children were staying. He knew Amelia was still alive, he could feel it. He could also feel her pain. She was suffering and he was powerless to stop it. No he was not powerless to stop it. Odin be damned, Loki was going to find his wife. Loki was going to Jotunheim no matter what. Rules did not apply to him. He opened the door to Frigga's room. Addy came running up to him and jumped into his arms. Loki cradled his girl against his chest.

"Daddy is mommy coming home today?" she asked

"Soon baby girl, mommy will be home soon." He said stroking her hair.

She jumped down and went back to coloring. Loki looked at Tristan. He sat next to Addy but was not coloring. He had cars in front of him but he did not play with them.

"How is he today?" Loki asked Frigga.

She pulled Loki aside. "He is the same. He has not moved or interacted with Addy at all and she is beginning to notice."

Loki ran his hand through his hair. Tristan had been practically comatose since he returned to Asgard. The healers had no explanation for it. He had been silent and unresponsive to everyone and everything. Not even Loki could get any kind of reaction from his sweet boy. He went over to Tristan and bent down in front of him.

"Tristan…hey buddy its daddy. Can you look at me please? Son…Tristan…" Loki took the boy's chin in his hand.

Tristan was looking right at Loki and not looking at him. His eyes were fixed on Loki's and there was just nothing there. Loki kissed him on the forehead and let him go. Tristan went back to staring at the wall. Loki stood up and Frigga was looking at him.

"Are you alright to watch them while I go check on something?" Loki asked

"Yes son. You go do what you need to do."

Frigga looked at Loki and she knew what he was going to do. She knew her son better than anyone else. She knew Loki would not leave his wife and unborn children to die. He had defied Odin for much less than this. She put her hand on Loki's arm and kissed him on the cheek. She knew in her heart that he would be back. Loki was grateful for his mother. She would not stop him and she would not tell Odin that he had gone. He was always able to count on her. That is why she was the one watching his children when he was away. Loki gave Addy one last kiss on the forehead and headed out the door. Rules be damned he was going to get his wife.

…

Every time Amelia opened her eyes she wished that she wouldn't have. She could have sworn the room was getting colder every day. She sat up and rubbed her sore legs. She desperately needed to stand up and move but it was hard to do. She braced herself on the wall and started to stand up. Her legs were wobbling and ached something fierce but she was determined to stand up. Once she was upright she held onto the wall for support. Her head was swimming with the effort from standing up. She stood still and took deep breaths. Finally she felt stable enough to try to walk around. She took a few steps and started to hear footsteps coming towards her. She stopped and leaned her back against the wall. Her door swung open and a figure appeared in the doorway. Being in the dark so long her eyes had trouble adjusting to the light coming into the room. The figure had not spoken or moved.

"Loki?" she said hoping.

The figure laughed manically and stepped further into the room. "Not quite sweetheart."

Amelia felt hope draining from her and she slumped against the wall. The frost giant came closer to her and she saw he had something in his hand. It was a syringe. He held it up for her to see as he walked closer.

"What is that? What are you doing?" she said trying to back away from him.

He smiled a sick smile at her and came to stand right in front of her. He took her by the front of her shirt. She struggled to get away from him but his grip on her was too strong. He took his long, cold finger and ran it down her cheek. She gagged at his touch. He went to touch her belly and she smacked his hand away.

"Don't you touch me." She said.

He smacked her across the mouth drawing blood. She gasped as her head snapped to the side. He took her throat in his hand and held up the syringe in the other hand. He started to choke her and she put her hands on his hand trying to pull them off. He took the hand with the syringe and injected it into her stomach so fast she didn't even have time to stop it. He let go of her letting her fall to the ground. She leaned back against the wall and put her hand on her belly.

"What did you do to me?" she said choking from his grip on her throat.

He looked at her and smiled that disgusting smile again.

"We have plans for you witch. And those babies get in the way of our plans." He said turning for the door.

"Wait what do you mean?" she yelled as he closed the door.

She heard the footsteps head away from her. She was struggling to take deep breaths from the bruising on her throat. She was going to attempt to stand again when a pain tore through her abdomen. She gasped as it hit her again. She put her hand on her belly and cried out as the pain continued to assault her.

**Alright people show me some love! I need more reviews in my life! Reviews will be rewarded with shoutouts! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucky you it's a 2 chapter day! You don't have to be kept waiting!**

Amelia struggled to breathe through the pain. It only took her a few minutes to realize that this was labor pain. They had given her something to send her into labor. She could feel each contraction getting stronger than the last one. The hallway outside of her room was quiet; no one was coming to help her. She was going to have to deliver these twins completely by herself. Her labor with Addy had been difficult and her labor with Tristan had been even worse. Here alone in the cold without Loki to help her she didn't know how she was going to get through it. She gripped the blanket in her hand, wishing it was Loki's hand, as another contraction hit her. She felt the rush as her water broke and now she knew for certain that she was in fact in full blown labor. She was going to have to do this. Fear gripped her as she thought about her babies. They were so little and not ready for the world yet. And what would happen to them once they were born? Would these monsters kill them? She didn't have time to contemplate what would happen to them once they were born because her labor was getting stronger. Whatever they gave her was working fast. Amelia closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing. She couldn't give up. She had to be strong for her babies. Not just for her twins about to come into the world but for Addy and Tristan. They needed their mother and she couldn't give up on them.

…

Mimir stood in front of Bergelmir smirking.

"You gave it to her?" Bergelmir asked.

"Yes my lord. She will give birth to her babies before the day is through." Mimir said

Bergelmir smiled a toothy grin. "Good. I want them brought to me immediately and then we can begin with her. Loki shall know the pain of loss today."

Mimir bowed and smiled an equally disgusting grin. "It shall be done my lord."

Mimir smiled as he walked out of the throne room. Yes Loki would know pain this day. He headed back to where Amelia was being held. As he came down the hall he could hear her cries of pain. It was absolute music to his ears. Their first attempt at Loki's life had failed. This attempt would not. For instead of taking his life they were taking his heart. And that was a punishment worse than death. He stood outside her door and listened. He could hear her whimpering and her heavy breathing. Oh yes this would be the ultimate revenge.

…

Amelia had no way to tell if it was time but her body was telling her to push. She gripped her blanket in her fist and pushed hard. She continued to push with every hellish contraction that rocked her body. This was more pain than she had ever been in. It was something about the speed at which this labor progressed that had made her body not be able to keep up. She was sweating and was barely able to keep consciousness. She had to though; her babies needed her to guide them into the world. She gritted her teeth and bore down again. She could feel that the first twin was almost out. She reached down and could feel the top of his head. Just a few more good pushes and he would be out. She could tell that someone was right outside the door but did not have the time to worry about that right now. When the next contraction came she pushed and the baby slid out of her. She reached down to pick the crying child up. She took him in her arms and wrapped him in her dress to help stave off the cold. Dear gods he was beautiful. She didn't have time to appreciate him when it was time to push for the second twin already. She wrapped the first twin on her chest against her and held onto her knees. She pushed with every last thing she had and the second twin emerged. His cry was even louder than the first. She used another part of her dress to wrap this child in. She could see there was a tremendous amount of blood on the floor and she was beginning to feel the effects of losing that much blood. She held both of her boys against her chest, rubbing them to keep them warm. They were so beautiful and tiny.

The door swung open and the frost giant was back. She held on to her boys tight as he stepped into the room.

"Do you have something for me?" he said smirking

"No stay away from them." She said with tears running down her face.

He stepped forward towards her and there was nowhere for her to go.

"You do not have the strength to fight me." He said laughing

It was true. She could feel herself succumbing to exhaustion. She was losing too much blood and had no way to defend herself against this creature. He held out his hands to her.

"No." she said wrapping her arms protectively around them.

"You will give them to me or I will take them from you and I promise it will not be gentle." He said glaring down at her.

"Please…please don't hurt them…" she said

"Give them to me now." He said flatly

Amelia had no doubt in her mind that he would hurt them if she did not comply. She did not know however if he would hurt them regardless. She finally gave in and took the chance that he would not hurt them. She moved her arms and let him pick them up. He took each naked baby boy in one arm. He turned to walk out of the door.

"Wait! What are you going to do with them?" she asked, though she was scared to hear the answer.

"Do not worry about your children witch. I would worry more about yourself." He said as he slammed the door behind him.

Amelia cried for her children that were torn out of her arms. She hurt everywhere in her body and she knew that she was still bleeding a lot. She could feel that exhaustion was close to taking her. She shivered in this cold room by herself. She had no idea what was being done to her babies right now and it scared the hell out of her. As hard as she tried to stay conscious in the end she failed. She felt the weight of her eyelids become too much and closed them.

…

Mimir walked with pride into the throne room with a screaming babe in each arm. They were tiny and would not survive long if they were not attended to. Bergelmir smiled as he saw Mimir walk into the room. He came down from his throne and met him halfway.

"Good job my friend. Look at these tiny beings, so small, so fragile. Take them to be taken care of for now. We have the witch to deal with." Bergelmir said

Mimir smirked back at him. "Yes my lord. I have been looking forward to this part for a long time."

"As have I my friend, as have I."

**Show me some love for 2 updates in one day! Come on you know you want to tell me how you feel!**


	10. Chapter 10

Loki was walking out of the palace when he heard loud footsteps behind him.

"I did not ask you to come Thor." He said without turning around.

"You did not need to." Thor said coming up beside him.

Thor knew Loki would not ask for his help but were the situation reversed Loki would be the first to volunteer to help Thor. Thor wasn't just doing this for his brother. Amelia was his family, those twins were his family. Now that he had Jane and Lily he could imagine what Loki would be going through right now. There was nothing Thor would not do for his family and that included Loki's family. They strode forward side by side. Amelia was on Jotunheim, Loki knew it. He could feel it. He led Thor forward to his secret way out of Asgard.

…

Amelia was only vaguely aware of movement around her. Someone else was in the room with her, no not just one but two someones. She struggled to open her eyes. There were two frost giants in front of her. The one directly in front of her looked older and slightly feminine. The one who was standing back was the one who had been in here before. The one who had taken her babies. She tried to move away but the pain was too great. She could hardly even move.

"My lord she has lost a lot of blood." The one in front of her said.

The giant at the door made a sound of annoyance. "Well fix her and come and get me when she is ready."

With that he walked out of the room leaving Amelia alone with the frost giant kneeling in front of her. This giant appeared no kinder than the other one who had just left. Without warning the giant moved Amelia so that she was lying flat on her back on the cold stone. Amelia did not have the strength to fight against what was about to be done to her. She could see how pale her hands were and could feel the effects of having lost that much blood. She saw the giant bring her hands up to hover over Amelia's body. They were crackling with red electricity. Amelia knew that it was magic. The giant touched a hand to her head and her eyes closed.

…

Bergelmir and Mimir sat eating while they waited to hear from Fenja. The throne room opened and she came in.

"Ah Fenja how fares the witch?" Bergelmir said with his mouth full of food.

"She has made a full recovery my lord. She is ready." She said

Bergelmir and Mimir both looked at each other and smiled.

"Bring her to me." Bergelmir said

…

Amelia woke up when her door burst open. She was lying on the ground in her blood soaked dress. She sat up and realized she was in no pain at all. She stood up and saw that her dress was hanging off of her because her belly was completely flat. The frost giant in the doorway stepped inside. She moved back from him and was surprised to find that nothing hurt. He smirked at her and bent down to unchain her feet.

"What are you doing?" she asked

He didn't answer he just took the chains off of her ankles.

"Where did you take my children?" she yelled

He grabbed her by the hair and she winced.

"You will speak when spoken to. And if you ever want to see your children again you will follow me." He said

He let go of her hair and walked to the door. He turned around to make sure she was following him so she moved away from the wall and walked towards him. They were walking down a cold hallway. There was frost on everything and Amelia shivered. It was then an idea dawned on her. Since she wasn't pregnant anymore she could use her powers without endangering her babies. She summoned her magic to her fingertips. She was just about to do something when a blow struck her across the face again.

"Do not dare. I can sense your magic and if you try to use it again I will kill your children. Do you understand me?" he said

Amelia glared at him as he turned back around. They walked down a few more corridors and ended up in front of a set of huge stone doors. They opened and Amelia followed him inside. In the front of the room was another frost giant sitting on a throne made of ice.

"Ah Mimir thank you my friend." He said stepping down off of the throne.

Amelia stood in the middle of the room looking around.

"Where are my children?" she said throwing a bolt of lightning from her hand into the ground beside her.

Mimir raised his hand to strike her again but Bergelmir stopped him.

"You must forgive my friend here. He does not respect ladies." He said

He reached out his hand and took a piece of Amelia's hair in his fingers. He twirled it around looking at it. Amelia moved away from him making the piece fall back to her shoulder.

"Such insolence, such spirit, I like it." He said walking in a circle around her. "I am Bergelmir and you have already met my friend Mimir."

Amelia just stared at him and didn't say anything. He came to stand back in front of her again.

"I would say she is ready how about you?" Bergelmir said to Mimir.

"You have my children and I demand to know where they are." Amelia said letting her magic come back to her fingertips.

"All in good time my dear, all in good time. For now though there is something we must do." Bergelmir said.

Amelia felt a force pushing her to her knees and she couldn't fight it. She lowed herself to the ground and was on her knees in front on Bergelmir and Mimir. The woman frost giant from before came to stand in front of her too.

"This will not hurt a bit my dear." She said.

They all three laid their hands on Amelia's head. She felt cold ice surging through her veins and felt like darkness was enveloping her. The frost giants smiled as they watched her hazel eyes turn completely black. The removed their hands and Amelia collapsed to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone! Sorry about the delay and the long wait after a cliffhanger! The end of the semester is always a little crazy! Only one more week and then I'm on summer break so I will update more!**

Loki and Thor landed on the frozen wasteland of Jotunheim. Loki could sense his children near but he could not sense Amelia. They looked around and saw no one around. Loki was not messing around this time and headed straight for the palace. It was time to find out just what the hell was going on. There was darkness here, a great evil. They walked through the frozen wasteland to the palace made of ice. They did not hesitate to stride straight through the doors. They were greeted by a group of Frost Giants. No one moved or attacked first. They just watched as Loki and Thor continued to the throne room. Loki blasted open the doors as they came to them. The sight inside the room made Loki sick. Bergelmir was on his throne and Amelia was chained to the side of it. She had on her bloodstained dress. With only one glance Loki could see that she was not pregnant.

"Ah princes of Asgard. What can I do for you?" Bergelmir said

"You will give me back my wife and my children." Loki demanded

Amelia had hot wet tears running down her face. Her husband was here for her but she feared for him. The giants had still yet to tell her where her children were. She had awoken chained to the throne. She looked at Loki and could see the sadness in his eyes. Bergelmir stepped down off of the throne.

"I tell you what Asgardians, how about we play a game. I will give you a choice. You can save your sons who are currently cast out into the frozen wild, where anything or anyone could get to them, or you can stay here and fight and try to save your wife. It is your decision."

Loki stepped forward his hands raging with magic.

"You will give me my family." He said

"A part of it yes. You can stay here and argue with me and choose your wife but I do not think your newborn sons can wait that long. Do you?" Bergelmir said with a smirk

Loki looked at Amelia. Her eyes were telling him to go and get his children. Silent tears rolled down her face. She had a gag in her mouth so she could not speak but her face said it all. She wanted him to leave her here and save their children.

"Have you made your decision Asgardian?"

Loki looked at Thor. Thor nodded knowing his plan. Thor twirled his hammer and blasted off to find the twins. Loki turned to face the Frost Giants. As he glanced around the room he saw that there were dozens of them now enveloping the room. Bergelmir sneered at him.

"That was cheating." He said

Loki smirked. "You must not know me at all."

Amelia watched as the Frost Giants attacked Loki. He fought off every single one that came at him. Ever since whatever the Frost Giants did to her in the throne room her powers had felt off. She had tried again and again to summon them to try to escape but nothing worked. They had blocked them somehow. Bergelmir sat next to her on his throne watching the fight. Mimir stood on the other side of her itching for his chance at Loki. She closed her eyes and dug deep. She summoned all of the power she could find in herself. Her fingers started to glow and the chains started to melt. Loki was tearing through the Frost Giants. There were only a few left. Mimir glanced at Bergelmir and Bergelmir gave him the nod. Mimir strode towards Loki who was fighting off 3 other giants. Amelia wanted to scream for Loki but her mouth was still gagged. She concentrated a little harder and the rest of the chain melted.

Mimir was headed straight for Loki's back. He had a broad sword and a dagger. He was about to swing it when he was hit from behind. Amelia had gotten free and stalked towards him. She ripped off her gag.

"Loki behind you." She yelled.

Loki turned and saw Mimir behind him. There were still giants advancing from the other side. Loki stood between them waiting to see who would attack first. Amelia summoned a fireball and threw it towards Mimir. It hit him square in the back and he turned to her. Loki used this opportunity to turn back towards the other advancing giants. Amelia threw magic at Mimir but her magic was not strong enough. Nothing could stop his advances. She had nowhere else to run because he had backed her into the corner. He grabbed her by the neck and held her against the wall.

"Did you really think you could harm me?" he said sneering at her.

She kicked out at him and he moved out of the way. Loki had finished off the Frost Giants and he turned to see that Bergelmir had gone. Coward, Loki thought to himself. He saw Amelia struggling against Mimir in the corner of the room.

"Amelia." He yelled as he ran towards her.

Mimir turned and gave him an evil smirk before taking his dagger and burying it to the hilt into Amelia's abdomen.

…

Thor searched the frozen rocks for any signs of his nephews. He stopped and listened. He could faintly hear the cries of an infant. He ran towards the sound. There in the same spot that Loki was left to die as a baby were his nephews. They were both naked and blue and screaming. He picked them up, one in each arm, and cradled them against him. He wrapped them in his cape for extra warmth. These babies were so tiny Thor did not know if they would survive. He knew he needed to get them back to Asgard as quickly as possible or they would not survive.

"Heimdall bring me back now." Thor yelled.

He held onto the screaming boys as he shot through the bifrost.

…

Mimir pulled the dagger out and ran. Amelia sputtered; she could taste blood in her mouth. She could feel her knees giving out from under her. They gave way right as Loki got to her. He grabbed onto her and lowered her to the ground.

"Amelia, come on baby stay with me." He said

Loki put his hand over the wound in Amelia's abdomen. His hand was covered in blood. There was way too much blood and it was coming out too fast. Amelia's already pale face was growing paler. There was a slow trickle of blood coming out of the side of her mouth. She reached up with her blood stained hand and put it on Loki's cheek.

"Take care of our children Loki." She said tears running down her face.

"No damn it don't say that. We are going to take care of our children Amelia. Both of us together. Come on just hold on for me." He said

Amelia wiped the tear from his face, smearing her blood across his cheek.

"Just promise to tell them about me." She said

He took her hand and kissed it. He bent down and kissed her bloodstained lips.

"I promise." He whispered

She smiled at him. "I love you so much."

He held her hand tight and pulled her head into his lap. "I love you too."

He held her hand until he felt it go limp. Her eyes fluttered closed and her chest stopped moving. Loki pulled Amelia's limp body against him. He cried out in anguish. Even the harsh winds of the frozen wasteland could not drown out the sound of his scream. He pulled Amelia's body into his arms and stood up.

"Heimdall bring us home." He said


	12. Chapter 12

**Ugh seriously guys I am so sorry about the delay! I am on summer break now though so I will try and update often!**

When Thor got to Asgard he immediately ran for the palace. The twins were screaming in his arms and he could do nothing to quiet them. Right as he got to the palace the doors were thrown open by Frigga. She glanced at Thor and the twins. He closed the gap between them and he handed her one of them. They immediately ran for the healers.

"Thor what happened? Where are Loki and Amelia?" she asked once the babies were being cared for.

Thor leaned back against the wall never taking his eyes off of the twins.

"I do not know mother. The Frost Giants separated Amelia from the children and told Loki to choose between them. I went for them and he went for Amelia. I do not know what happened." He said.

Frigga put her hand on Thor's arm. "I will stay with them. You go and see Jane and Lily."

Thor walked down the halls to his room. He could hear the laughter of Addy on the other side of the door. He pressed his head against the door and took a deep breath before entering.

…

Loki landed on Asgard with Amelia's lifeless body in his arms. Heimdall did not say anything to him as he walked down the rainbow bridge. The walk to the palace was the longest walk of his life and yet the shortest. How was he going to tell his children that their mother was gone? How could he make them understand? And how was he going to raise 4 children on his own? Were there even 4? Had the Frost Giants taken more from him than his wife? He approached the gates and they were opened for him. He stepped into the palace and Frigga came running down the hall. She stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of Loki and what he carried. Loki could no longer contain it or hold himself up. He sunk down to the floor on his knees, Amelia still in his arms. Frigga came running to him and sunk down on the floor in front of him.

"Loki is she…" she started to say.

Loki held Amelia's body tighter to him. He rocked back and forth clutching on for dear life. A moment later Thor came down the hallway. He immediately ran to his brother's side. Loki looked up at Thor with questioning in his eyes.

Thor nodded. "Your children are safe brother."

Loki looked down and moved Amelia's hair out of her face.

"So it is only I who have failed her." He said quietly.

Frigga reached out for him. "Loki you did not fail her."

He looked up, his eyes more red than they were green at the moment.

"Yes mother I did fail her. I tried to save her but I couldn't. She was so much stronger than I am. She brought me back but I couldn't do the same for her."

"Come Loki we must get you cleaned up. Your children need to see their father." She said

Loki slowly stood up still holding onto Amelia. He blindly followed Frigga down hallways. They stopped at the healers. There was nothing they could do for Amelia now but they would at least take care of her body.

"Loki you can set her down there." Frigga said motioning to a table.

Loki walked over to the table and stood by it. He looked down at Amelia in his arms. Her face was pale; her lips were blue and had blood trailing out the sides of them. He did not want to set her down. Loki realized that this would be the last time he would hold her in his arms. The last time he would feel her weight in his arms. He did not want to let go. For when he let go she was gone. Thor was by his side.

"Brother you have to let her go. Let the healers do their job so she may enter Valhalla." He said.

Loki let a single tear slide down his cheek and he leaned his head down to kiss Amelia on the forehead. It was cold. He slowly set her body down on the table. He moved her hair out of her face and brought her hands together on her chest. He did not want to leave her but he needed to see his children. He needed to see that they were alive. He bent over and gave Amelia one last kiss on the cheek and then the forehead. He felt a hand on his arm and it was Frigga. He finally pulled away from Amelia and followed his mother.

Loki went to the bedroom he shared with Amelia. All around him was evidence of their lives together. Her clothes were hanging in the closet. Her side of the bed was still unmade from the day she was taken. The book she had been reading was sitting on the couch, the pages still open from where she left off. As he entered the bathroom as he could smell was her soap. The way she has always smelled of apples. Her brush sat on the counter right next to one of Addy's hair bows. He stripped out of his clothes and dropped them to the floor. Loki stepped in the shower and turned on the water. The hot water flowed over him. He looked down and saw the water swirl with the bright red of Amelia's blood. He watched it flow down his legs and then down the drain. He opened her shampoo bottle and breathed in the apple. His breath caught in his throat. He would never again wake up next to the tangle of apple scented hair in his face. Never again would he feel her body pressed against his in the night. Never again would he hear her soft lullabies she sang to the children. His heart felt like it had been ripped right out of him. How could he even continue on in life without her?

…

Frigga sat rocking her newborn grandsons. They were both given a clean bill of health and wrapped in blankets. They had been given formula so they were calm and asleep. She looked down at these little ones. They would never even know their mother. They would not know how strong and courageous she had been. Frigga feared for her son. She did not know what Loki would do. He may very well have died alongside Amelia. She hoped for her grandchildren's sake that he had not. These children needed their father now more than ever.

**Thanks to everyone who reads! Please please please give me some reviews! I know I'm a review whore but I can't help it! I just love hearing from you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**First off I would like to thank PeaceisGood! Seriously your reviews are the best and they always crack me up! Thank you for being awesome and for your love!**

Loki dressed and headed for Thor's room. He knew Addy and Tristan would be in there with Jane and Thor. He needed to see them before he saw the twins. The halls were silent, his boots the only sound. He stood outside the door. He was not ready to tell his children that their mother was gone. He could not stand the thought of breaking their hearts like that. Yet he knew that he must do it. The time for that would come sooner than he wished but in this moment he just needed them. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. Addy was asleep with her arm around Tristan. Jane sat next to them holding Lily in her arms. Thor was standing by the window staring out into the night. He turned when Loki came in. Jane watched Loki, desperately wanting to say something but she knew not what to say.

Loki wanted to take his children to bed and hold them tight. Their problems could wait for the morning. He picked each of them up draping them over his shoulders. Addy stirred and smiled when she saw it was Loki, her eyes closing and falling asleep again. Loki noticed that Tristan had not been asleep. He was still staring like he had been before. His eyes unchanging, unmoving. Loki walked down the hall to his room with them. He laid them down on his side of the bed and pulled the covers around them. Tristan still stared out into nothing. Loki put his hands over Tristan's eyes and said an incantation. The boys eyes closed and he too fell asleep. Loki lay down on Amelia's side of the bed. He pulled her pillow under his head. The scent of apples and everything Amelia invaded his senses. He almost broke down then and there but he did not want to wake the children. It was in that moment that Loki remembered his other children. He had two more sons that now needed him and he had yet to even see them. Loki cast a spell on the room and silently crept out.

Frigga was still rocking the twins in her room when the door opened. Loki stepped inside.

"I wondered when you would come." She said

Loki came around Frigga and looked down at the tiny bundles in her arms. They both looked just like Amelia. His heart lurched and he could not suppress the sob that escaped. Frigga stood up and held the twins out to him. They were both sound asleep and Loki took them in his arms.

"Thank you for caring for them." He said

"They are my grandchildren there is nothing I would not do for them, or for you Loki." She said

"I know." He said softly.

Loki took his twins back down to his room. Addy and Tristan were both sound asleep exactly how he had left them. He got back into the bed only this time he sat back against the headboard. He held the twins tightly against him. He and Amelia had briefly talked about names but had never decided on anything. He thought about the names they had liked. He looked down at his boys. Langley and Rowyn. They were completely identical except for their hair. Langley had Amelia's brown hair and Rowyn's was as black as Loki's already. He kissed each of their foreheads. This was so unfair to them. They would never know their mother's warm touch or the sound of her voice. They would not feel her soft kisses or hear her soft lullabies. The smell of apples would mean nothing to them. Loki vowed to himself, his children and to Amelia that these boys would grow up knowing all about their mother. He would not let her memory be forgotten.

Loki had stayed awake all night. He was lost in his own thoughts as he watched his children sleep. The twins had awoken at one point and he had fetched formula for them. He sat watching the sun rise. Another day dawned, his first day as a single father. The first day he would face without Amelia. The day he had to tell his children their mother wasn't coming back. He watched as the sun crested the horizon and the sky exploded in color. Orange and vivid and bright, like the sun did not know of the horrors of yesterday. The rest of the world did not stop for Amelia. Addy stirred and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. She looked up at Loki and spotted the twins in his arms. She climbed up Loki's lap to get a good look at them. She squealed in joy when they looked up at her.

"Adina these are your brothers, Langley and Rowyn." Loki said.

She beamed from ear to ear. Loki watched his daughter light up when she looked at her brothers. In a few moments her joy would be shattered.

"Can I hold them?" she asked.

"Of course you can princess." He said

Addy sat still and held out her arms. Loki placed one boy in each arm. She giggled. The twins stared up at their sister, taking every part of her in. Loki looked over and saw that Tristan was beginning to stir. Tristan looked over and saw the twins. He made his way over to Addy and the twins. For a moment the old Tristan was back. He smiled and touched each of their faces. All too soon the moment was over and Loki saw Tristan shut down again. Loki's heart ached for his son and he knew it was all about to get so much worse. Addy looked around the room and then looked at Loki.

"Daddy where is mommy?" she asked.

Loki's tongue felt like it was made of lead. He took a deep breath. He manifested a cradle next to the bed. He took the twins from Addy and put them in it slowly rocking it. Once it was rocking on its own he turned to Addy and Tristan. They were watching his every move. Loki opened his arms and pulled them both into his lap. He could feel the tears already gathered at the corners of his eyes, clouding his vision a bit. He blinked them back and took steadying breaths. He could feel his hands were shaking and his heart was beating fast. Addy looked up at him lifting her hand up to his face. She touched a rogue tear that had fallen.

"Daddy what's wrong?" she asked.

Loki hugged them both tighter. "It's about mommy." He said.

Tristan looked at him. He could already see it in his eyes that Tristan knew what Loki was about to say next. He watched the walls close up around Tristan. His eyes grew cold and distant. He felt like his boy was lost to him forever. Addy's eyes were still on him waiting for what was coming next. Loki reached out and touched Addy's hair.

"Mommy has gone to Valhalla." He said.

…

Amelia's body lay alone in the healer's room. It was dark and silent. The room began to grow colder, frost forming along the wall. There was whispering on the air. The whispers grew to chanting. Still quiet and only heard by one person. It was only intended for one person. It started in her fingers and toes. The frost touched them and they began to twitch. Then the frost travelled up her legs and arms, slowly enveloping her torso. Her brown hair turned white with the frost settling over it. Her chest slowly began to rise and fall, causing the breath coming out of her frosted lips to puff into steam.

"Wake up little witch. We have much work to do." The whispering voice said.

Amelia's fingers twitched even more, the frost crackling off of them.

"Little witch, it is time to wake up." The whispering voice said louder.

There was only one person around to hear it and her eyes snapped open. Her eyelashes coated in frost, the entirety of her eyes shaded black. Her new eyes took in her surroundings. She sat up, more frost crackling from her body.

"Good little witch, good. It is time."

With that the voice faded. Amelia's frosted lips turned into a smile. A dark menacing smile that did not reach her eyes and made the room feel even colder than it did before. There was a low cackle and then the frost from the room was gone leaving only Amelia and her cold sneer.

**Reviews please please please!**


End file.
